girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Von Zinzer's Romantic Entanglements
So what's the deal with von Zinzer and his skirt chasing ways? First he was all gaga over Wilhelm. Then he switched to Violetta. Now he's moving in on Snaug. Who is he really interested in? He once stated that Agatha was . So what is his type? Inmates and Minion of the Month girls? Or is he just attracted to the least dangerous woman in any given room? I figure he just has a minion solidarity complex where he likes any woman who is in trouble because of crazy sparks. Or maybe the professors are just messing around with us? Reichardt von Hamming 09:22, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Hy zink he chust laks gorls, und iz schmott enuf not to try for der vuns who vill kill him/get him killed. Altgorl 03:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :: Also from his first couple of encounters with Agatha he has grown wise enough to deal with her cautiously. She has wished him a miserable death at the tail end of the first meeting and conked him with a spanner at the next confrontation. Not to mention put him in the situation where he got carted off to Castle Heterodyne in the first place. So far she hasn't done the health of her other two suitors any favors either. :: He also likes the opportunity to play the hero. Remember the help he gave Zola with the Hetrodyne Mitt. He came from a large family. Helping others is probably ingrained. --Rej ¤¤? 05:53, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :I think he's your basic nice guy. I think it's unfair to say he's chasing skirts. He really just likes being helpful. But I think the professors are messing around with us. I expect there's an anime/manga trope that's getting set up here, but I don't know what it's called... it's the inverse of the situation in Urusei Yatsura, where the guy is a skirt-chaser, and the one girl he's not interested in is the one who claims him. There's only one girl Moloch really likes, and maybe the thing about Sanaa is that she's sane. ⚙Zarchne 19:24, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I wonder what he would make of Von Pinn?--Bosda Di'Chi 20:24, November 10, 2009 (UTC) "So far she hasn't done the health of her other two suitors any favors either." ''--Rej ¤¤?'' ~Speaking of Gil and Tarvek, WHY is there NO PAGE for ''Agatha's'' love triangle? (Or could it have been a quadrilateral if Lars hadn't died for her already?...) Anyways, considering how many comments are flying around on other fan sites about this wonderful opportunity for wild speculation and epic debate, I'm surprised that no one has started anything here about it. And I can't make my own. Phooey. So could someone please start a theory page about Gil vs Tarvek? Thanks ahead of time to whoever finds this and starts a theory page for me.~ I do not think that Von Zinzer is a "skirt chaser." I know he had a crush on Sanaa, but I saw no indication that he liked Violetta. However, it seemes that other people may have made that assumption (see : http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20091021) And, then Snaug started flirting with him. And of course we can't forget the misunderstanding about him and Agatha on Castle Wulfenbach. Yeah, I think a large part of it may be that he just likes helping people. But I think that he probably does sympathyze with others who have to deal with Sparks. I'm thinking that he will end up with someone who is not a Spark (he had enough of that when everyone thought he and Agatha were a couple), and are sane and normal, which rules Snaug out. Plus, I think by this time he has probably gotten over his crush on Sanaa. So, I'm pegging my bets on his ending up with Violetta; or, he is the type who could remain single and still be fine. We'll see how the Foglios cast it.